Twilight Legacy
by Jasminepelt
Summary: Takes place during Twilight When rogue cat, Serenity finds ThunderClan she wonders what so many cats are doing near her old home. Serenity figures out that Warrior life isn't easy. Will she be able to live through the badger fight, R
1. Prologue

**This story takes place during Twilight to Sunset so if I stop after the badger attack it may be because I haven't read the 6th one yet…(sad isn't it) I also changed some parts so please don't mind. **

**PROLOGUE**

Bluestar shifted at unease. "What is it, Bluestar?" wondered Lionheart eyeing the gray she-cat with a suspicion look.

"I can't believe what has happened in the last moons." she replied looking down into the puddle of water in front of her before taking a small look into the water again to see a blurry picture of a silver cat. "I guess she will decide what happens next."

"But.. She's nothing more then a rogue. Just like Hawkfrost once was. She could lead to trouble." warned Mudclaw who stood there gazing angrily at her. Lionheart gave him a small warning and turned back to Bluestar.

"You are not someone to talk Mudclaw." he teased. Mudclaw said nothing but look at his paws and then turned and walked away.

"That's not wise of you to hurt his feelings like that Lionheart." laughed Spottedleaf with a small rumbling purr in her throat. Lionheart narrowed his eyes and nodded respectfully but tried hard not to laugh.

"Spottedleaf, do you think this will change the fact about Cinderpelt?" Bluestar asked her trying to look her straight in the eyes.

"No. Cinderpelt will be joining us, not too soon but she will also have a second chance so do not worry so much, Bluestar." the tortoiseshell meowed looking sincerely. "Okay now about this rogue? What will become of her?"

"I do not know that just yet. But only time can tell. Firestar will decide this one not me." Bluestar said her pride was aiming towards her former apprentice and deputy.

"Yes and if it is Firestar his choice will be well decided." murmured Spottedleaf looking up. Lionheart nodded solemnly as he sighed. "I hope she will last the attack." he sighed almost hopelessly.

**Yes not the best prologue but I'm getting there. Just so you know ahead of time this story is about Spiderleg. He's my favorite character and I didn't really see him in other fanfics so this one is dedicated to him. **


	2. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader- Firestar- ginger tom with a flame colored pelt**

**Deputy- Graystripe- long-haired gray tom**

**Medicine Cat- Cinderpelt- dark gray she-cat**

**Apprentice, Leafpool**

**WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits)**

**Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom**

**Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat**

**Cloudtail- long-haired white tom**

**Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom**

**Apprentice, Whitepaw**

**Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom**

**Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches**

**Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Ashfur- pale gray(with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes**

**Rainwhisker- dark gray tom with blue eyes (mother Willowpelt)**

**Sootfur- light gray tom with amber eyes (mother Willowpelt)**

**Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (mother Sandstorm)**

**Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes (Ferncloud's first litter)**

**Apprentices (more then six moons old in training to become warriors)**

**Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes( mother Sandstorm)**

**Whitepaw- white she-cat with green eyes (Cloudtail and Brightheart's kit)**

**Dewpaw- beautiful silver she-cat (originally lived at the abandoned Twoleg nest as a stray)**

**Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**Ferncloud- pale gray ( with darker flecks) she-cats, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits**

**Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes ( mother Willowpelt)**

**Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

**Goldenflower- pale ginger she-cat, the oldest nursery queen**

**Longtail- pale tabby tom with black stripes, retired early due to failing sight**

**Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat**

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader- Blackstar- large white tom with huge jet-black paws**

**Deputy- Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat**

**Medicine Cat- Littlecloud- very small tabby tom**

**Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)**

**Oakfur- small brown tom**

**Apprentice, Smokepaw**

**Cedarheart- dark gray tom**

**Rowanclaw- ginger tom**

**Apprentice, Talonpaw**

**Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

**Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat**

**Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

**Boulder- skinny gray tom**

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader- Onestar- brown tabby tom**

**Deputy- Ashfoot- gray she-cat**

**Medicine cat- Barkface- short-tailed brown tom**

**Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)**

**Tornear- tabby tom**

**Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom**

**Crowfeather- dark gray tom**

**Owlfeather- light brown tabby tom**

**Nightcloud- black she-cat**

**Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws**

**Queens (she-cat expecting or nursing kits)**

**Whitetail- small white she-cat**

**Elders ( former warriors and queens, now retired)**

**Morningflower- tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Rushtail- light brown tom**

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader- Leopardstar- unusual spotted golden tabby she-cat**

**Deputy- Mistyfoot- gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Medicine cat- Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat**

**Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)**

**Blackclaw- smoky black tom**

**Apprentice, Beechpaw**

**Hawkfrost- dark brown tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes**

**Voletooth- small brown tabby tom**

**Swallowtail- dark tabby she-cat**

**Stonestream- gray tom**

**Reedwhisker- black tom**

**Apprentice, Ripplepaw**

**Queens ( she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

**Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat**

**Kits Minnowkit(black) + Pebblekit( gray)**

**Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

**Heavystep- thickset tabby tom**

**Ivytail- brown tabby she-cat **

**The tribe of rushing water**

**Brook where small fish swim **

**(Brook)-- brown tabby she-cat**

**Stormfur-- dark gray tom with amber eyes**

**Other animals**

**Smoky-- muscular gray and white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace**

**Daisy-- she-cat with long creamy-brown fur who lives at the horseplace**

**Floss- small gray and white she-cat who lives at the horseplace**

**Pip- black and white terrier who lives near the horseplace**

**Midnight--star-gazing badger who lives by the sea**


	3. Serenity and the badger fight

**Please Read and Review I changed some parts to fit Serenity in but here it is I just had to make a fanfic about the present warriors books out…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors**

**Chapter 1**

Serenity opened her mouth to let the scent glands on the top of her mouth to let the warm smells of the huge forest. The blood rushed to her ears as she heard someone yell attack not too far from where she sat. The sounds of hissing and scratching made her run to where they were coming from. She could see a large female badger with four different cats attacking her.

"Look out." she yowled over to the brown tabby who dodged the badger's claws. The dark ginger she-cat was the only one who noticed her but said nothing as she raked her claws deep into the badger's side.

"I should be helping them!" she thought to herself before throwing herself at the badger's other side where a pale gray tom had also stricken with his claws. The badger looked confused and obviously was too slow to hit them. Serenity backed away as she saw the tabby she had yelled at earlier swiped his claws down the badger's shoulder. Suddenly he lounged for her throat but as if he were just a kit attacking a warrior she flung him off. Serenity looked at the brown tabby who stood motionless on the ground. She padded a little closer to where he landed and heard him say I'm okay to the ginger she-cat. Relieved she resumed her position and jumped at the badger's neck determined to make a final blow. The ginger she-cat was hard on her paws as if she was trying to do the same thing. Serenity stopped in her paws and jumped out of the way of the other cat. But instead of making a final blow she scratched the badger's eyes and nose up while the other cats slashed at her haunches and paws. Serenity dashed over to where the dark gray tom stood biting down on her ear.

"How can I help?" she asked worriedly. None of the cats answered, the badger had enough for she shook them all off and turned towards her cubs and fled.

"And don't come back!" the pale gray tom with darker flecks yowled to the badger. She knew the badger wouldn't know what he was saying but nodded acknowledging his words as the cries of the badger died down.

"Nice work, all of you fought well." purred the brown tabby panting. "But who are you?" he directed his tone towards Serenity.

"I'm nothing but a loner." she replied softly. The four cats took a few tail-steps toward her. At first she thought they might attack her but she stood her ground and arched her back slowly.

"Don't worry we're no threat to you. After all you were only trying to help." purred Squirrelflight trying to hide her teasing manner.

"Who are you?" Serenity wondered. She hadn't seen so many cats in the forest before. The dark brown tabby snickered. "I'm Brambleclaw." he started then pointed at the dark-ginger she-cat. "This is Squirrelflight, the pale gray tom is Ashfur, and the dark gray one is Rainwhisker."

"Wow. Those are pretty cool names. My name is Serenity." she managed to mew. Rainwhisker took a pawstep closer and took a quick sniff of her.

"How old are you? You look about six moons of age." he meowed.

"That's because I am six moons old." Serenity purred. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight exchanged a small glance. She could see Ashfur was staring blindly at Squirrelflight as well.

"How would you like to come to camp with us?" Brambleclaw wondered out loud. Rainwhisker looked like he was about to protest but he kept his mouth shut.

"Are you sure?" Serenity asked wondering why'd they'd want her to come with them.

"Well-" Ashfur started. "We only have one apprentice right at the moment and Sorreltail won't have her kits for a while. So how would you like to join our Clan?"

Serenity looked at her paws. She'd never had a friend before. The cats over in the pine filled forest were mean and only wanted to beat on her whenever she went by.

"Sure. I've never been with anyone but myself. So I want to make some friends." she meowed.

"Good." purred Brambleclaw looking over at the hole the badgers were using. "First let's cover up that hole."

"No." retorted Rainwhisker. "I'm sure those badger's are too stupid to come crawling back."

"Why don't we do that later? I'm too tired to do that now." whined Squirrelflight agreeing with Rainwhisker.

"I didn't mean now. We can get some other warriors to fill it up then tell them to set extra patrols to keep an eye out on patrols." he snapped back.

"Thank StarClan." sighed Squirrelflight. "Let's hurry back and collect fresh-kill."

All the four cats and Serenity rushed back through the forest. Serenity never would know that this was just the beginning of threats to her and the rest of ThunderClan.

**Please R&R So I make another chapter.**


	4. Dewpaw

**Just remember that Spiderleg is my favorite character. And Read and review. I want to know how I can make my story better.**

Chapter 2

Serenity could see many cats in the camp clearing. Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Ashfur, and Rainwhisker stopped and looked over at a ginger tom with a pelt like the flames of a fire.

"Who's this cat?" he asked.

"She's a loner who helped us in a fight with a badger on our way back from WindClan, Firestar" answered Squirrelflight. "We were wondering if she could become an apprentice?"

The ginger tom glanced at her then all the other four warriors. "Did she fight well?" he asked Brambleclaw.

"Yes." he replied softly. Serenity felt pride rush throughout her. She'd barely fought the badger and still got praised.

"Very well. Follow me-" he stopped and looked down at Serenity.

"Serenity." she told him. "Okay. Serenity follow me." he purred giving her a small nudge.

She followed him onto a what seemed like a small cliff.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey join here for a Clan meeting." he yowled across the clearing. Serenity watched as she many cats she didn't recognize sit down beneath them. The only cats she recognized were the four cats she'd met earlier. Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Ashfur, and Rainwhisker.

"Brambleclaw has found a loner he thinks has the potential of becoming an apprentice." he began hoping no one would interrupt him. "So I've decided since we only have one apprentice right now that it would be better for the Clan if we allowed her to join."

Serenity looked at her paws thinking lightly. _Yeah. You barely thought about it at all. I just got here and I'm already becoming an apprentice. _

Firestar looked down at her and his eyes seemed to gleam for some reason. "From this day forth, until she gains her warrior name. This apprentice will be known as Dewpaw."

Dewpaw felt the wind blow through her pelt. As she stood and allowed the sunlight to shine on her fur making her silver fur shine.

"Spiderleg I know you may be young but you're ready for an apprentice. So you will mentor Dewpaw." he added pointing his muzzle at the black tom who's eyes shined as he got to his paws. Dewpaw rushed over to her new mentor. Spiderleg pressed his nose to his new apprentice. She felt warmth from his nose and let out a loud purr of excitement. Some of the cats around her said welcome to the clan and other congratulations to Spiderleg for his first apprentice.

"Dewpaw." meowed a familiar voice. She knew by scent it was Squirrelflight, but there was someone with her she didn't recognize.

"This is my sister, Leafpool. She's the medicine cat's apprentice." the ginger she-cat meowed friendly.

"Medicine cat?" she echoed confused.

"The medicine cat's job is to heal other warriors that get injuries in battles, and illnesses as well." she replied. "So you got Spiderleg as a mentor?"

"Yes." Dewpaw replied.

"Squirrelflight what business do you have with my new apprentice?" Spiderleg purred teasingly. Dewpaw could tell he was purposely taunting Squirrelflight cause she didn't have an apprentice.

"Dewpaw's my friend." spat Squirrelflight.

"Where'd Leafpool and Firestar go?" Dewpaw added confused on how both cats disappeared so quickly. Squirrelflight pointed towards a den near where she'd been when she got her warrior name.

"Oh, Leafpool was getting him some poppy seeds." Spiderleg meowed to Dewpaw. She nodded and looked up at the den. To her Leafpool looked like she was thinking deeply about something. Squirrelflight gave Dewpaw a small nudge before jumping up and going into the leader's den.

"Dewpaw I'll show you around camp." Spiderleg meowed. For some reason Dewpaw felt her whole body tingle with joy as she looked at the black tom. Trying not to show that something was wrong with her right now she nodded and followed after her mentor.

The sun was setting and she felt worn out after running around the camp all day after she'd come from the fight with the badger. Slowly she turned from her den and looked over at where Spiderleg had said the apprentice den was. Dewpaw saw a white she-cat curled up at the middle of the den.

"Of so your Dewpaw the new apprentice!" she mewed. Dewpaw nodded and settled down in the nest right next to her.

"I'm Whitepaw." the other apprentice added.

"Hello Whitepaw." purred Dewpaw touching her nose against Whitepaw's. "I've heard you're the only apprentice since Spiderleg had become a warrior."

"Yes. But now I'm not and besides Birchkit will become an apprentice pretty soon." Whitepaw replied. Dewpaw nodded and curled herself into a ball. _Tomorrow would be even better she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and allowed the warmth of the dawning sun to help her fall to sleep. _

**Next chapter is Dewpaw's first day out. Please Read and Review and no flames please.**


	5. Dewpaw's first day out

**Thanks for the reviews ****Crystillianray**** and Littlewhisker now here's my newest chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

Something brushed against Dewpaw's nose making her jump to her paws with confusion. Blinking she saw Whitepaw in front of her.

"Spiderleg wants you to wake up now." she purred. Dewpaw nodded as she jumped off of her nest and beside the white apprentice.

The two apprentices padded into the clearing. Spiderleg was in the clearing along with a few warriors Dewpaw still didn't know. Her tail drooped in disappointment. She thought she already knew every warrior in the Clan.

"Hello Spiderleg." she greeted. He nodded his greeting and got to his paws. "Do you recognize any of the other warriors around me?" he meowed.

She swallowed hard and shook her head. Spiderleg let out a mrrow of laughter. "Don't worry, I know you didn't meet everyone just yesterday."

Relieved she let out a small sigh. "Then could you tell me their names?"

"Sure." he meowed pointing his tail at a dark brown tabby. "This is Dustpelt. And the gray warrior over there is Sootfur." Both the two warrior looked up and said hello to Dewpaw. Her ears went back in embarrassment as she mewed hi back to both of the toms.

"Don't be shy." whispered Whitepaw giving her a small nudge. A ginger she-cat padded towards her, she was much paler ginger then Squirrelflight and Firestar though.

"Hello Dewpaw." she greeted. "Hello." she replied softly.

"I'm Sandstorm. Don't worry about knowing our names right away. Squirrelflight is gathering moss with Ashfur for the elders. Do you think you and Whitepaw could go training in the spot Brightheart suggested? I don't want you two to not be able to fight well because we don't have enough apprentices to do chores." she warned slightly aiming towards Sootfur. The warrior curled his lips friendly as she looked away.

"Do you want me to get Brackenfur then?" Spiderleg blurted out.

"No he went with Sorreltail earlier this morning to patrol." Sandstorm meowed. The black warrior nodded and turned to face Whitepaw. "Okay I guess I'll have to take both of you there."

"Thank StarClan." murmured Whitepaw excitedly. Dewpaw felt her fur tingle with happiness. This was going to be her first training session ever.

"What happened to Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw and Ashfur?" wondered Dewpaw as she saw the three warriors head towards the medicine cat's den.

"They got into a fight with a Fox." snapped Spiderleg his voice seemed cold yet worried. Whitepaw lead Dewpaw to the thorn tunnel. "So it's this way?" she wondered out loud.

"Yes." snorted Spiderleg his ears perked up curiously. Dewpaw opened her mouth and allowed the forest scent to go onto her scent glands. The warmth of the forest made her feel more courage now.

"Okay. The faster we get there the faster we can get training." Whitepaw yowled dashing through the thorn tunnel. Dewpaw followed after her hard on her paws. Soon they got to the place Brightheart had suggested to use like they used Sandy Hollow for training. Dewpaw could see the flat ground was mossy and sheltered by the trees.

"Is this the place? Spiderleg?" she asked her mentor scanning the undergrowth. He nodded and got into a crouch, his long limbed body making him look larger then he was.

"Do what I'm doing, both of you." he meowed. Whitepaw gave Dewpaw a relaxed nod as she got into a crouch trying hard not to make a sound. Dewpaw let her muscles relax and allowed herself to go into a crouch trying to follow her friend's position.

"Good job for your first try Dewpaw." her mentor purred. She nodded and tried not to leap up for joy for doing a well job.

"Okay." he continued. "Try to attack me." he meowed aiming his tone at Whitepaw who leapt to her feet. The white apprentice lightly took steps forward then jumped at him. Spiderleg heard her right away and dodged her aim toward his hind leg. Whitepaw tumbled onto the ground but got to her paws quickly spitting and sneezing from the dusts from the ground. She dashed at him again this time using a different strategy. This time Spiderleg headed towards her instead of standing still. Whitepaw was ready for him and looked at his neck while aiming for his haunches. Spiderleg realized she was aiming for his haunches and leapt out of the way as he bat her away. Whitepaw flew into the moss blinking from the dust.

"Whitepaw you need to use your speed against me." he snapped then turned to face Dewpaw. "Ok you're turn Dewpaw." She nodded and got into a crouch. He padded a pawstep away from her and stood still awaiting for her to attack. Dewpaw took a deep breath then lounged at his back making sure she sheathed her claws. Spiderleg immediately turned and dodged her blow but she jumped to her paws and lounged again, this time Spiderleg was unprepared for her attack and got knocked onto his side. Pride swelled throughout her as she realized what she did.

"Good job but don't just sit there. If I was the enemy I could've attacked you after you knocked me aside." he warned gently as he nudged her. She nodded and got into an attack position. Spiderleg did the same and he jumped at her this time knocking her aside. Whitepaw let out a yawn loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Can I try now?" she whined.

Spiderleg gave the white apprentice a small nod. "Let's see how you go against Dewpaw and remember to use your speed and wisdom against her." Dewpaw was three- tail lengths away from her friend Whitepaw. The blood rushed to her ears as she threw herself blindly at Whitepaw. Whitepaw dodged and managed to kick her back with her hind legs. Dewpaw got to her paw blinking. "What happened?" she coughed out.

"You didn't take me seriously." Whitepaw drew her lips back. "In a battle that could've led to your downfall."

Dewpaw got to her paws and flicked her tail irritably. _What did she mean? I was going all-out? _

"Okay I'll try my hardest." she promised dashing at Whitepaw not wasting the moment. Whitepaw did the same using her speed like Spiderleg had told her to. Dewpaw rushed to a stop then aimed her attack at the white apprentice's paws. Whitepaw not expecting Dewpaw's sudden change in position tripped over her paws and landed into the mossy ground coughing and spitting. Spiderleg went in front of Dewpaw and gave an impressed purr. Whitepaw got to her paws. "That was good." she managed to say with a mouth full of dirt.

"Both of you good job." laughed Spiderleg. "But I think Sandstorm will get mad if I allow you to stay here any longer. Let's go back. You have to do your chores before going to sleep."

Dewpaw and Whitepaw exchanged an exhausted look and they both let out a depressed moan. Spiderleg led the way as they followed him back to camp.

**Yay I'm finally finished with that chapter. I could've made it much longer but decided not to. R&R and no flames. Next is the Gathering!**


	6. The Gathering

**Thanks a lot for the reviews. I feel really good when I read them. Thanks Littlewhisker and ****Crystillianray**** for my reviews sorry this was put up much later then my last chapter but I've been busy with Tests and half days of school…R&R**

**Chapter 4**

** The Gathering**

Dewpaw felt exhausted she had just finished helping Whitepaw with the elders. For some reason she had an urge to go curl up in her nest and fall fast asleep under the Silverpelt. She could see Spiderleg pad over to her. His amber eyes glowed with warmth. "Hello Dewpaw. Firestar said he wants you to join us at the Gathering. He wants you to get used of our ways in a Clan, so behave ok?" he teased. She felt her pelt get heavy and she wrinkled her nose in protest. "I'm not a kit anymore." she sneered.

"I know." he meowed his voice still seemed to burn her in anger. "Come on already then."

"What? We're going tonight?" she whined.

"Yes." he retorted. Dewpaw gave in. She didn't feel like pointless arguing although being with Spiderleg made her feel more relaxed then she was with the other warriors maybe he was the only warrior she was more familiar with. Whitepaw skirted over to Dewpaw and Spiderleg, her tail flicked irritably. "You two sound like Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight." she joshed. Dewpaw remembered the two quarreling earlier and shook her head in disagreement.

"They could go on forever. The both bossy furball always tries to pick fights with her." snapped Spiderleg. At an instant she knew he was referring to how Brambleclaw always acted like the deputy even though Whitepaw had told her that the deputy was a cat named Graystripe and also Firestar's best friend. She felt horrible when she heard what happened to him and the Clan before she joined. Although it would've been life threatening she would've wanted to join them on their quest to their previous home.

"So you should get going, Dewpaw." Whitepaw pointed to the leaving party of cats leaded by Firestar. "And don't forget to tell me all about it when you get back." Dewpaw nodded and pressed her nose against her friend's. "Count on it, stupid furball." she teased.

"Come on!" moaned Spiderleg giving her a nudge. Dewpaw said her final goodbye to Whitepaw as she followed after her mentor in the dark moonlight.

The white light shone among the surface of the lake. Dewpaw felt her claws unsheathe with her small knowledge of being this close to the lake. She gazed upward and felt as if the stars burned courage into her. Ashfur and Spiderleg padded next to her as they followed after Firestar who was flanked by Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Cloudtail. She looked behind her and saw the familiar faces of the medicine cat Cinderpelt and Brackenfur along with Goldenflower. Dewpaw knew she was nervous of going onto the island but somehow her fear was over from the excitement she felt.

"So Dewpaw." she heard Ashfur say to her. "How was your first day training? Was Spiderleg going easy on you?" Spiderleg tensed at his words and Dewpaw could see Ashfur was concentrating his stare on Squirrelflight who was walking over by the shoreline with her sister Leafpool. Dewpaw perked her ears as she looked a few fox-lengths away from them was a large barn. The smells of unfamiliar cats made her wrinkle her nose with distaste.

"Where are we?" she asked the two warriors beside her. Spiderleg let out a loud sigh. "This is the Twoleg barn where some kittypets live." Ashfur nodded his head in agreement. Dewpaw sensed they were right after all she didn't know anything around this part of the forest.

They crossed the marshy ground where Spiderleg and Ashfur had told Dewpaw was where they had made their temporary camp when they first reached the lake. Dewpaw raised her head and sniffed the air. This smell was much different from what she smelled in ThunderClan cats.

"What's that scent?" she snorted her blues glowing with annoyance. Spiderleg let out a mrrow of laughter and made a small glance at the island up ahead.

"That's RiverClan scent, remember it well Dewpaw." he warned. She nodded and looked ahead, the lakeshore ahead of them was full of cats, it was easier to see them in the full moon's light. Firestar led them onto what smelled like a pine tree. All the cats were staring up at the stump, untrustingly. As soon as the warriors ahead of them got across. Waiting for Ashfur and Spiderleg to cross she stared blindly at the island, a dark brown tom stared in her direction with icy blue eyes.

"Who's that?" she thought to herself as she followed after her mentor onto the stump, it felt dry and dead underneath her paws. Somehow she could see Brambleclaw head over toward the dark tom who'd been watching her and ThunderClan come over to the island.

"That's Hawkfrost." whispered Spiderleg as if he read her thoughts. "He's a suspicious cat, I wouldn't trust him if I were you. He's also Brambleclaw's half brother."

"Brambleclaw's?" she echoed. He nodded and kept moving flanking Dewpaw as they continued talking. Dewpaw felt her heart race. "I can't wait to explore the island." she purred.

"Me either." replied Spiderleg his amber eyes shined with excitement. A purr rumbled in her throat and she ran towards the center of the island, Spiderleg followed after her. She could see Leafpool in the distance not too far from where Squirrelflight was with Ashfur, only she was with a golden dappled tabby she'd never seen before.

"Hey Spiderleg. Could you help me?" she blurted out loud. The dark tom looked confused as she pointed to several cats she'd never seen before. Spiderleg let out a loud sigh as he began to tell her what the cat's names were.

"I'm sorry." she muttered to him as they headed around some bramble bushes. Spiderleg let out a small purr and touched his nose against hers. "Don't worry so much." he teased. "You're new and how are you supposed to know anyway?"

"But-" she started to protest but Cloudtail gave her a small warning glare to be quiet. _Was the Gathering starting now, _she wondered as she stared at Firestar who raced across the clearing and leap into a tree. Spiderleg was silent as he looked over at his leader.

"I wonder if Leopardstar will allow this to be the Gathering spot, I mean it's such a incredible spot." she could hear some of the WindClan cats mew in the distance, she recognized Leafpool beside Mothwing who was staring at a group of WindClan warriors.

"What's Leafpool doing?" she asked Spiderleg pointing to the pale brown tabby. Spiderleg shrugged his shoulders and flicked his tail curiously. "I wonder-" he mewed.

"Wonder what?"

" Never mind. Let's just see what Firestar has to say about his tree." Dewpaw sighed, Spiderleg wasn't very serious around her sometimes it annoyed her.

"Blackstar! Leopardstar! Onestar! We could sit here for the Gathering." called Firestar. Dewpaw watched as a bulky white tom with black paws pad over towards the ginger leader then leapt onto a branch close to Firestar's, deep in thought.

"Bet you Blackstar wishes he would've thought of that first." she heard Ashfur meow to Squirrelflight. Dewpaw gave her chest a quick lick then stared ahead unaware and excited on what would happen next. A golden tabby she-cat with leopard spots was next to appear, along with a brown tabby tom who jumped to a higher branch then the other three. Her tail flinched and the fur along her spine bristled as she saw the brown warrior, Hawkfrost beside Brambleclaw staring up at Mistyfoot and Leopardstar his eyes filled with hostility and ambition.

**Not the best ending for this chapter but now Dewpaw has seen "a little" of the thousands of times Hawkfrost has shown his "ambition" at first when Squirrelflight got so upset about Hawkfrost I really didn't mind him but in Twilight and Sunset I felt more ambition then Tigerstar sometimes and thought Brambleclaw at some points didn't think well enough he "even" thought about killing Firestar but I still love Brambleclaw he roxs and I'm starting my new fanfic about Lionpaw but I had to get rid of Eye of the Lion cause I didn't like how I made it and am starting a new one. **

**R&R and no flames..**


End file.
